nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxin
Toxin is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map seven of the ''Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny'' storyline. Opening Cutscene Mitchell Carver, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson make their way to the rooftops of Container City. They believe they are safe. "Unless the those Mutant things can climb, we should be safe up here," says Carver. "Sir, they can climb!" yells Michaelson. "Dammit!" says Carver. Reznik and Cullen start shooting the Mutants. The four men begin running. Eventually they come across a ladder. "Up this!" says Carver. Cullen goes first, then Michaelson, followed my Reznik, and finally Carver. At the top there is a small platform and white door with blood splattered on it. "In here," says Carver. They enter through the door. The inside is all laboratory-like equipment. "We should hold out here for now," says Carver, "We'll get moving in the morning." A static sound comes over the radio. Carver pulls it out and starts the transmission. "Captain. Got a little sidetracked I see," says Dr. Edward Leichen. "What the hell are those things?!" shouts Carver. "A minor Ark of Eden Military Science Division creation," replies Dr. Leichen. "Why the hell did you make those?!" yells Carver. "Correction, Captain, I didn't create them. My colleague, Dr. Volk Maxis, created them. He said they were the next step to the perfect human." "Well that's a load of bullshit," Carver says. "Haha, quite," replies Dr. Leichen. "We'll start making our way to you again in the morning." "Whatever you need to do, Captain. I can wait." The next day, Carver, Reznik, Cullen, and Michaelson wake up and restart the walk to the lighthouse. Along the way, Tyrants attack the four soldiers, and they are forced to kill the creatures. Enemies *Tyrants - Tyrants replace zombies as the primary enemy. These creatures are very similar to zombies, the only difference being that they have been infected with Element X, not Element 115. *Mutants - Mutants are zombies that have been infected with a different virus, causing them to grow larger, stronger, and faster. Mutants will appear after round 10 with zombies. *Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants - Government Mutants are different from regular Mutants because, as their name suggests, they were created by the Government. They are the boss in the map. When shot at, they will use blades that are attached to their arms to swing at the player. After two hits the player will die. Only one will appear at a time. Weapons Coming soon... Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine makes its first appearance in this map. It is exactly the same as the canonical version. *Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box - The Pack-a-Punched Weapon Mystery Box makes its first appearance in this map. When used for 9500 points, an already Pack-a-Punched weapon will appear, and the player can choose whether or not they want to take it. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points﻿ ﻿ ﻿﻿﻿ ﻿ Category:Toxin Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith